


You are Beautiful Woojin Hyung

by ferikkusu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Give Woojin more love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferikkusu/pseuds/ferikkusu
Summary: Jeongin felt cold but it’s not the first time he woke up like this.Poking his hand out of his fluffy blanket, he searched for his source of warmth only to discover that it was long gone. He sighed to himself and opened his eyes, there he is, his Kim Woojin sitting in front of their vanity mirror.“If only you looked good, Kim Woojin” Jeongin heard the older whisper to himself with a broken hearted tone.





	You are Beautiful Woojin Hyung

Jeongin felt cold but it’s not the first time he woke up like this. 

Poking his hand out of his fluffy blanket, he searched for his source of warmth only to discover that it was long gone. He sighed to himself and opened his eyes, there he is, his Kim Woojin sitting in front of their vanity mirror. 

“If only you looked good, Kim Woojin” Jeongin heard the older whisper to himself with a broken hearted tone.Jeongin gently got up the bed and slowly made his way to his lover “Hey, hyung” He whispered snaking his arms around Woojin’s shoulder.

“H-hey Innie, why are you up early?” Woojin asked him, surprise laced in his voice.

“Didn’t expect me to wake up early?” Jeongin asked kissing the older on his forehead.

“Yes” Woojin admitted.

“Why do you have make up on?” Jeongin asked the older who just looked at the floor.

“I--- You’re so beautiful Innie and I- I think they’re right when they told me that I don’t deserve someone as beautiful as you” Woojin answered, his voice so small and heartbroken it stirred something in Jeongin’s heart.

“Come with me hyung” Jeongin sighed when Woojin shook his head and gently pulled the older to face him while grabbing a makeup a remover. 

“Come with me hyung” He repeated and pulled the older back on their bed, gently pushing him to lay down so he could lay on top of him. 

“You are beautiful hyung, so beautiful my heart skips a bit every time I look at you.” Cupping Woojin’s face, he gently removed the foundation the older applied and gave him a peck in the nose.

“Have I ever told you how I love your cute little mole? Your beauty mark? Have I ever told you how I’m so in love with your eyes? How my knees feel week every time it crinkles when you smile and whenever I am lost, hurt, afraid, I look into your eyes and I suddenly know where I am, I know that I am home. Have I ever told you how I love your voice? How it calms me, how it reassures me and it sometimes makes me wonder if that’s how heaven sounds like? Have I ever told you how you give the best hugs? How it comforts me, how it makes me feel loved? Have I ever told you how much I love you? I love you hyung and believe me when I tell you that you are beautiful, so beautiful and the world doesn’t deserve an angel like you so don’t listen to them, listen to yourself, the world doesn’t matter you matter.” After finishing his speech he showered Woojin with kisses, on his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his forehead and finally his lips.

“I never thought I could love you more but I just did and my heart felt like bursting from all the love I want to give you” Jeongin heard his hyung whisper next to his ear.

“I love you too Woojin hyung now give me breakfast because I’m hungry” Jeongin giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you liked it!


End file.
